Dippercest
by maestro jedi
Summary: juego en tres direcciones.
1. Chapter 1

La sugestiva caricia del cálido aliento de su hermano menor, demasiado cercano del lóbulo de su oreja derecha, ocasiono leves cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo, al momento de que sus manos quedaran completamente inmovilizadas — sé lo que han estado haciendo tú y mabs — susurro la voz, al momento de robarle un beso a su hermano mayor — cuando creen que nadie los está observando — un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir a Tyrone robarle un nuevo beso, a un mas pecaminoso.

— — — Lo es todo — comento fríamente Ty — no sé de qué hablas — respondió Dipper intentando no mirar a su hermano a los ojos, fallando olímpicamente al sentir de nueva cuenta los labios de su hermano robándole otro beso que le arrancaba el aire de sus pulmones — y no dejare que Mabs me gane — una leve sonrisa surco los labios de Ty, al observar a su hermano, completamente sonrojado, aduras penas intentando salvar algo de compostura, sin lograr el efecto deseado — después de todo — susurro acariciando lascivamente el miembro semi erecto de Dipper — tu eres mío por derecho — exclamo lamiendo el cuello de su hermano con una lujuria a penas controlada — porque esto hermanito mío, es la guerra — dijo mientras se ponía de pie — y no pienso rendirme sin luchar —al instante de volverá a robarle un beso al mayor de los Pines.


	2. Chapter 2

El delicado amarre del pañuelo de seda, envolviéndole sus manos y tapándole la boca, era bastante sugestivo, pero no podía dejar de pensar, que prácticamente su hermano menor lo estaba violando, para variar en su propia cama, de nueva cuenta.

— — — Quizás en estos momentos me odies — repuso el otro chico sonriendo — pero tu amiguito — acaricio lentamente el palpitante miembro de su hermano — está bastante contento con la atención recibida — comento mientras continuaba con la felación, sobre el miembro de su cautivo, del cual empezaba a escurrir ligeras gotas pre seminales — tu solo disfrutalo Dip – exclamo al instante de meter el miembro completo de su hermano en su boca.

Nunca lograrían hacer que el admitiría públicamente, que se había logrado desatarse las manos, y podido poner o un alto a esa locura, antes de perder completamente el control de sí mismo, pero en lugar de evitar que Tyrone siguiera haciéndole ese oral aberrante, le había tomado la cabeza y empezado a guiar de una manera a un más salvaje.

— — — Mierda Dipper eres un guarro — gruño el chico limpiándose un poco de esperma de sus labios — te dije que no te vinieras, en mi boca carajo — reclamo Tyrone completamente sonrojado, no estaba listo para algo parecido, aun que por lo que había escuchado Mabs tampoco había llegado más lejos que él, así que en teoría había tomado la delantera, lo cual era más que obvio, mientras observaba a su hermano recostado en la cama, intentando regular su respiración y subiéndose sus pantalones lo más ágilmente que pudiera.

Tomo el rostro de Dipper y pudo notar el leve sonrojo que lo cubría, no pudiendo evitar un ligero sonrojo en correspondencia – Dip, yo te am…. — intento decir antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y una despistada Mabel entrara gritando que había llegado de su práctica de voleibol.


	3. Chapter 3

La cena había sido tensa, con los tres hermanos en silencio, mientras su madre internamente agradecía, esos momentos de paz, generalmente era el momento más ruidoso del día, con los tres intentado convencer a los otros dos sobre qué hacer al día siguiente.

— — — Tyrone, cariño podrías lavar los trastes por favor – exclamo su madre con una sonrisa — debo de leer unos cuantos informes — informo, mientras subía a su habitación.

— — — Esta bien mama — respondió el chico — ¿Dipper me ayudas? — pregunto mirando a su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera contestar alguien se les adelanto.

— — — Yo te ayudare hermanito — había respondió Mabel con una leve sonrisa, dejando a ambos solos en la cocina, mientras su hermano sacaba la basura.

El leve ruido del lavaplatos, interrumpía ese silencio sepulcral, Ty solamente esperaba la cachetada, pero nunca llego en vez de eso sintió la mano de su hermana sobre su mejilla, acariciándola levemente.

— — — Se a lo que estás jugando — comento sonriendo — más te vale que te rindas antes de que salgas lastimado hermanito — apretó levemente la mejilla del chico — porque no pienso rendirme en lo absoluto — apretó un poco más fuerte, posiblemente dejando una ligera marca.

— — — Ni yo — gruño el chico alejando esa mano de su rostro — él es libre para elegir con quien estar — respondió evitando una leve codazo de su hermana, sus miradas se cruzaron, analizando a su adversario, mientras el ambiente se tornaba toxico.

— — — Escúchame bien Ty — enfatizo Mabel sonriendo — Dipper está completamente fuera de tu alcance –.

— No lo sentí fuera de mi alcance cuando se vino en mi boca — comento Ty, sonriendo, quizás era algo arriesgado pero, un movimiento que pararía a Mabel en seco.

—- Quizás te hayas puesto a mi nivel — gruño la chica, un poco molesta — pero yo a un llevo un poco de ventaja hermanito— hizo una seña obscena que sonrojo al chico, mientras subía a su habitación, de secar los platos podía encargarse fácilmente Tyrone, observo desinteresadamente la puerta que daba hacia el patio, y sonrio gatunamente, mientras salía por la misma, quizás Ty, pensaba que estaban empatados, pero ella le demostraría, que tan equivocado estaba en realidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Mordió levemente, le cuello, de su hermano, lográndole arrancar un gemido, culposo ocasionado una pequeña, risita de complicidad, mientras podía sentir las manos, algo torpes de Dipper, agarrando un poco mas de confianza.

Guio como una experta, esa danza de lenguas, mientras levemente iba bajando la cremallera de Dipper, con su total cooperación en dicha acción.

— — — Mabel — susurro Dipper, mientras sentía sus piernas temblar, estando a segundo de tener un orgasmo tan liberador — a un no hermanito — respondió la chica mordiendo delicadamente el cuello de su amante, ocasionando un leve grito de dolor, evitando que el chico llegara a su clímax — a un no—.

Era arriesgado, era bastante arriesgado, pero si no tomaba riesgos, Ty le ganaría la partida, acomodo el miembro lubricado de su hermano entre sus piernas, e inicio un leve envaine, cuidando que no hubiera a un penetración, eso sería ir demasiado, por el momento solamente sería una felación con la parte interna de sus cadera, podía sentir la humedad de ambos mezclarse, mientras el envaine iba aumentando de velocidad, intentando no gemir ninguno de los dos, detrás de un arbusto, pegados al pequeño cobertizo del pateo, debajo de la farola sin foco, era demasiado excitante la situación, en especial, cuando ambos unieron sus labios, en ese pequeño beso cargado de demasiados sentimientos sin respuesta.

El clímax, llego entre besos silenciosos, dado las circunstancias, ella sonrió dulcemente, el sonrió satisfecho, y alguien gruño desde la segunda ventana de la biblioteca, Ty dejo su celular sobre la mesita, y tomo un trago de su soda, en verdad, lo pensaban tan ingenuo, era obvio, que Mabel tramara algo así, desde el momento en que le habida dejado a cargo de cercar todos los platos a él solo.

— — Ahora me toca a mí — susurro para sí mientras se dirigía a su habitación, pensando en cómo sacarle jugo, a la pequeña grabación que ahora tenía en su poder.


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel miro enojada a su hermano, a un que más que enojo lo que sentía en esos momentos era remordimiento por ser tan estúpida, en verdad había bajado la guardia tan fácil.

El chico sonrió poniéndole pasa a la grabación — entonces te mantendrás alejada de Dipper — replico sonriendo ante la evidencia grabada.

Logrando un bufido de enojo por parte de la chica, la cual se alejó lentamente de la computadora — publicado — reto a su hermano — después de todo no se nota quienes salen en el video — explico intentando mostrarse segura de sí mismo — sin audio y sin rostro visible — puntualizo — solo será otro más de esos videos pornográficos mal grabados de internet — puntualizo saliendo de la habitación que compartían Dipper y Tyrone.

Dejando a un muchacho molesto tras de sí.

Mientras esa pequeña batalla se desarrollaba en la casa, el mayor de los trillizos Pines se encontraba en otro lugar.

Pensando y analizando la situación, sus hermanos pensaban que era tonto, incluso manipulable, que no notaria los sutiles cambios en el comportamiento de sus hermanos, sonrió para sí mismo, era bastante obvia la lucha de poder que se llevaba a cabo por su cariño, y extrañamente en lugar de intentar controlar la misma, empezaba a disfrutar un poco de la atención extra que le brindaban sus hermanos.

— — Te toca — replico Wirt señalando el tablero de ajedrez.

Su amigo asintió automáticamente moviendo su caballo hasta poner en jaque al rey del adversario, el cual medito por algunos segundos su jugada, antes de atacar con su alfil al dichoso caballero.

Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Dipper al comer el alfil con su torre.

Wirt miro el tablero analizando su siguiente movimiento — bien jugado — murmuro mientras pensaba si movería a su reina o no.

Dos horas después.

Era obvio que se le haría tarde jugando ajedrez con Wirt, teniendo a Lincoln y Norman de espectadores, el juego se alargaba demasiado por el sobre análisis de cada movimiento.

Entro lentamente en la casa, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrarse a sus hermanos de pie de la escalera.

— — Hola — dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sus hermanos se acercaron peligrosamente a su persona — tenemos que hablar — replicaron seriamente — Ahora —.

Y con esas palabras lentamente se abría una nueva caja de pandora.


End file.
